Yuri
Appearance She appears as a casual-everyday woman. She has a short black hair. Biography She enters the shop just when Watanuki makes fondant-chocolate cakes, since it's Valentine's Day. When Watanuki comes to her, she beg him to grant her wish, just as Yuuko comes to serve her. She then gaves Yuuko an envelope tied with strings. Watanuki thought the string as a powerful seal & thought that it was something dangerous, but Yuuko said that it's just an ordinary string. She unties the string & the content of the envelope falls. Watanuki first shocked, only to find it was a normal photo. The photo has a picture of a lady, facing behind, with blue sky & white clouds as the background. Yuuko then seals the photo on a magical frame. The next day at school, Himawari asks about the photo & gives Watanuki a Valentine chocolate. When Watanuki cleans the room where the photo is, he notices something different on the photo. He watch closely, as the lady on the photo slowly moves (turn around to facing front), which surprises him. When this happens, the magical-sealing frame slowly melts. Then, the woman came to the shop again. She has an afraid expression on her face when she saw the picture of the photo moves, where now the lady facing front. The woman then sees herself comes to the lady on the photo. They seem to have fun with each other. The woman suddenly grabs it & covers it, as if she doesn't want people to see it. Watanuki wonders why, then Yuuko comes to her & said that a photo captures a moment, for a memory, which is like a painting, but doesn't keep & doesn't express the painter's emotions & feelings. The photo then falls, showing the woman & the lady still have fun. When slowly the woman grabs the lady's shoulder, & suddenly push her, causing the lady falls. The woman denied it by saing it was an accident & that the lady loses her balance & fells off the cliff. But Yuuko knows that she lies by seeing her afraid expression. She the finally said her wish: to make the photo gone from the world. Yuuko said that there will be a price to be paid, & the woman yells that she'll do anything. Yuuko said "don't say "anything" that easy", but the woman doesn't care. When she sees Watanuki's Valentine chocolate that was gave to him by Himawari, she then mutters angrily about the lady (not Himawari), that she always gives Valentine chocolates to the man that the woman likes, & that the lady is such a back-stabber. Finally, Yuuko grants her wish, The photo begins to disappear slowly. Before it completely disappear, Watanuki notices a wicked smile on the woman after she pushes the lady off the cliff. Then, the photo disappear completely. Yuuko then said the woman's price, "You're not allowed to face the lens again". The woman confused. Yuuko explains to her that she shouldn't face the lens anymore. If she gets caught by objects with lens, such as camera, handycam, video recorder, CCTV, etc., then it will show the same thing just like on the photo, whether she gets caught on purpose or not. Or worse, if the broadcast TV camera caughts her, the audience from the whole world will see the same thing. The woman surprised & doesn't accept, but Yuuko said again, "You said by yourself that you'll do anything. You're the one who decided.", leaving the woman desperate. Category:Customer Category:XxxHolic Other Characters Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Female Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Humans